First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $-8$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-4x$ $-4x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-4x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(-4x-1)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-4(-4x-1)}$ do? $-4(-4x-1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-4x-1)-8$.